Council Round
Here is one of the most important rounds of the Hive: the Council round (3rd most, after Initiation and Matriarch). Therefore, it is considered an elite special round, and any disturbance of spectators in this round will be looked upon harshly, with downranking. The Council round, however, is considered the second-hardest special round currently and is only to be hosted while open slots of the Council exist. Like most elite special rounds, this round is only unlocked upon the reception of a particular rank, in this case Pureblood Bull Alien (prestige 2, rank 8) rank. Those attempting to take the Council round must also have basic knowledge of the Hive's history, and must also have beaten at least one previous special round (other than the Initiation and Origin subround). Only Monarchs and the Matriarch can host this round, which is considered the second-hardest in the Clan, after the Legendary round. In Aliens vs Predator In AvP, the round itself is quite complex, with many objectives needed completed. As a significant round, this is definitely played with aliens only. This is usually played in Gateway map as well. The challenger must complete all 5 objectives to complete the match and become a Council member. The Council Round historically is known to be the perfect combination of all the main objectives found in Pureblood, Alpha, and Rebirth. These objectives are: #Do it all in 20 minutes. With all the other objectives to do during this time, this objective is a challenger's worst foe in this match. #Get 30 kills. This is the most straightforward of all objectives. However, just cause one would get the 30 kills in the match does not mean the match ends here. All other objectives should be done simultaneaously, so that one can get maximum use of their time. If one has not done all other objectives by the time they have killed the matriarch 30 times, they will continue the match to do the other objectives, if they have time. #Do 3 glitchs. The Matriarch can teach some glitches in Gateway or other maps (see them). Some glitches such as the Flying glitch, Intsakill glitch, Elevator Jump glitch, etc. will do fine. Even the common Building glitch as alien in Gateway will suffice. However, the Matriarch must witness these glitches, and he will not stop fighting to watch; it must be done during battle and all of them must be different. #Persecute the Matriarch twice. To complete this round, one must complete one of the hardest things to do against them: persecute them twice (each persecution a 5 killstreak on the host). This means a member must die at least once during the match in order to reset the persecution and do it twice. This is considered the hardest objective. #Kill the Matriarch 3 times with each of the alien's moves. This is a more-difficult task, for it requires killing the Matriarch with all five of the alien's attacks 3 times each. The five moves are claw (light), tail (heavy), finishing moves (grab from front), stealth moves (grab from back), and wall-tailing (tailing on walls or ceiling). You must kill the matriarch with all of these moves 3 times each, which would consist in total of 15 of 30 total necessary kills. If all objectives are completed, then the challenger will be congradulated and they will become the elite Empress rank in the Council, the highest rank they can be. Here, they no longer need to rank up and hold high authority. Nonmatriarch Having great power after becoming a member of the Council is great pleasure, but there is one real catch. Being one of the most elite and most loyal to the Matriarch, an Empress can no longer do any Matriarch rounds once they finish a Council round, an essential contract known as the Oath. From that point on, they are an Empress and cannot challenge their Matriarch to a Matriarch round. This means that cannot become a future Matriarch as long as the present Matriarch exists, even if one quits the Council. They were still in it and cannot become a Matriarch. An Empress' only hope for becoming a Matriarch is if they quit the Council, then wait for another member of the Hive to become a new Matriarch, where their chances are refreshed. They must then beat a Guardian round then Matriarch round to become the new Matriarch. So it is a long process to become a Matriarch once one is an Empress, so Council members are advised to be sure they want to be in Council. However, even if Empresses are not Matriarchs, they must do Council Acceptance to accept new Matriarch. Successful Players This is a list of the people that have passed this round: #MILLERDUO (quit) #chaosshadow18 (quit) #alice_170 (quit) #mad_hatter_968 #DEATHHOUNDS37 (quit) #philip13_ (quit) #dinoshark2000 (quit) #pet-shop980 (quit) #LydiaTheX3noGirl (quit) #untimentcreeper (quit) #SuP3RpAnDaGuY (quit) #Cipher74 #Reptilian454 (exiled) #piz430 #ana2003sa #UnstableXeno (quit) #de_ALPHA__ (quit) #yuikkjjhytrfg (quit) #Lionel_MessiUEFA #XxPioneer76xX #Vincent_Bishop90 Category:Special Round